


Out of Bed

by DToftheDarkthief



Series: OMTM Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DToftheDarkthief/pseuds/DToftheDarkthief
Summary: a short, fluffy drabble
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: OMTM Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895968
Kudos: 1





	Out of Bed

“Get out of that bed before I start dropping my elbow into you!” Miun huffed angrily. Laria was always like this. Sleeping through the day, and doing her “business” at night.  


“A little more honey, I just want to…” Laria drifted off into sleep again before finishing her sentence. Miun was shaking her vigorously, to no avail.  
  


“Get, UP!” Miun jumped on top of Laria, straddling her hips. Still sound asleep.  
  


Slapping her would only annoy her and punching was useless because it was like punching a thick wall.  
Getting off of her, Miun decided to go outside and look for Pumpkin on shore. They were picking fruits and finding vegetables.  


“Hey hey! I need some help waking her up! Mind helping?” Miun jogged to Pumpkin. They tilted their head to the side, then to the other, before nodding.  
  
‘Enough’ they signaled, pointing to the basket of produce.  


Miun smiled, and walked with Pumpkin back to the ship. Pumpkin opened the gate to the deck for Miun to step through. They headed to the kitchen to set the produce down before following Miun to the cabin.  


Laria was already awake, pants, boots, and gear on. She just finished putting her shirt on, Miun only catching a glimpse of the scars on her back.  
  


“I’m awake now, right honey? I don’t want you getting ideas like throwing cinnamon on me and setting me on fire.” Laria smirked.


End file.
